plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TheO0032
It said to read the rules before editing. So I didn't read them, because I didn't intend to edit any articles. Everything I do is justified, or random, in very few cases. Dihaha 08:50, October 2, 2016 (UTC) I know, but it shouldn't be a requirement. It is weird. --TheO0032 (talk) 15:37, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Sigh... Thanks! --TheO0032 (talk) 03:42, October 18, 2016 (UTC) You seem to be extremely active. Mind telling me why? HDF0UnofficialAccount (talk) 04:47, October 29, 2016 (UTC) I get bored. This is what I do in my spare time. Sorry about the revert thing. I was looking in history and accident pressed the revert button. I am Ze Ubermensch! 16:33, November 1, 2016 (UTC) It's fine. --TheO0032 (talk) 17:06, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Completely unjustifiable warning given unjustifiably by SnapDragon717 My response. And don't you dare edit it; It's my talk page. Well, SnapDragon717, I crush your regular zombie warning with a Gatling pea. I made it more and more benign, until it was merely a warning list. There also was a negativity warning. It wasn't even an enemy list, user hate list, or dislike list. That is not forbidden by the rules. And you refused it. If I add it back you will definitely unjustifiably block me. Also, there is an enemy list on quite a few users (although most are empty or contain only "spammers and vandals"); in fact, User:Strawburst18's user page had it. (Anti-friends list, population:Me. To find it, look in the history). What I'm mad about is that people who are not me are editing my user page! I think that you should've left a message on my user page; I rarely read summaries. Plus, I would be notified, instead of annoyed. In my opinion, you did something that could've worked. This is my response, SnapDragon717. Stop violating my human rights. (They actually contain that, you know. Human right #19.) Hi! Two forum RPs I'd like you to see... #Thread:769077. It's a random PVZ AS RP. 'Nuff said. #Thread:775800. Part 2 of the "Plants vs. Zombies: Round the World" RP. You really enjoyed Part 1, so why not join Part 2? Hi! I'm KirbiMiroir! (talk) 17:10, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Hi Hello, I was wondering, if I could join your thread, dumb question, I'm just afraid that I will disrupt the roleplay Logger from Modern Technology (talk) 02:58, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Logger from Modern Technology Of course you can! --TheO0032 Okay I'll start next thread so it won't be awkard (BTW must it be a plant from PvZ1 or both PvZ1 and 2) Logger from Modern Technology (talk) 03:07, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Logger from Modern Technology What roleplay? -- TheO0032 The fog roleplay --LFMT you can be any plant. You can enter earlier than when we make the next thread. The roleplay will be fine. Also, the roleplay is technically CreeperDNA's, but he/she isn't active right now, I think. --TheO0032 What happened just now, wasn't me, believe me -- LFMT That was weird. I believe you. But I feel that happens again, please undo it yourself. --TheO0032 Okay, but at least did you see my post about the plant thing -- LFMT You can be any plant from PVZ1 or PVZ2. Okay, Name: Fog Plant Type: Mushroom Biography: Born during fog, his parents were lost, he lived as an orphange By the way, you should go to our thread and do it there. --TheO0032 Can you give me the link? You have problems. I am Ze Ubermensch! 19:15, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Actually, I think you are the one with problems. --TheO0032 Quick battle?And reply this here Whoops,sorry for making you waited for a loong time.Maybe a few mins later,k?I'll think its better to talk you in chat :PBe cool and so dat me 07:54, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Umm...Nevermind....Be cool and so dat me 08:27, December 15, 2016 (UTC) k xddddd Mental Skillness (talk) 21:50, December 19, 2016 (UTC) please Get a profile picture already Pumpkin Skelhead (talk) 10:25, December 26, 2016 (UTC) My response: I do have one. It's the standard user avatar, but pixilated. } In reply Uhh... I didn't? I only recall protecting the template for my userpage's quote of the whenever. Unless it was an accident caused by cascading protection, or you're using it yourself, your template should've remained unprotected. And if it's the latter of you using my quote of the whenever template for yourself, I'd like to ask that you stop; that was explicitly made for only my userpage. I don't read minds, of course, so I can't tell what template you're talking about, by the way; this is just a guess. I'd need to know which template you mean before any action could be taken. ~ CHU-TENG '[Camwood777]' TONG-NOU ~ 18:23, February 14, 2017 (UTC) And in reply again Ah, that. I kinda forgot I did that, so my apologies. What is it you needed to do with it? ~ CHU-TENG '[Camwood777]' TONG-NOU ~ 19:05, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Notice 19:23, March 13, 2017 (UTC)}} Changing, again Hey, TheO. Sorry about making drastic changes to the series. Then again, I though that everyone would say, mould easily to the change. Let me know if there's anything you'd like me to change about the series. Oh, and sorry, haven't made a wordbubble yet. JeloElducal (talk) 22:12, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Yeah... Re:YOu should be a forum mod. 13:25, March 20, 2017 (UTC)}} I have no idea You're a pretty cool guy and all, and I consider you as a friend! And BTW, you owe me $5 for every time you change my gender in any RP. As of now, that's $5 dollars. (Signed, and will remember The Planted AKEE (talk) 22:36, June 3, 2017 (UTC)) I like you Doge of MLG II (talk) 21:08, May 23, 2017 (UTC) ''"Don't feed the troll." You shouldn't message all of these socks and vandals, as they'll just have a bigger motivation to do bad stuff. 15:35, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Please check out my underrated forum pages! Here Here Here and Here Rebmiami (talk) 06:01, May 26, 2017 (UTC) 16:49, June 3, 2017 (UTC)}} what? why is my vote disqualified, i don't agree with it because of the rule's uselessness, that is an opposition to its existence, are you braindead or something lol, you guys just seem to ignore all of my points and say "he said useless, his entire oppositional argument is poof ecks dee" lol. you really need to fix yourself up if you're going to try and suggest that to me, because i'm not responsible for your own stupidity, you are..Mental Skillness (talk) 19:09, June 20, 2017 (UTC) You stole my candy.Plasmapea010 (talk) 23:44, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Can I have my normal candy back??Plasmapea010 (talk) 04:17, June 25, 2017 (UTC) awww you care about me! That's so nice! Hikouki 01:47, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Apology Fancyplanty (talk) Fancyplanty (talk) 12:53, June 29, 2017 (UTC) (Redacted because it is utterly flawed logic and insulting remarks that nobody wants to see. I decided to do this after the first sentence) Mental Skillness (talk) 13:13, July 2, 2017 (UTC) oh nice, you're going to act like a little child and play the "HAHA YOU'RE JUST SUPPORTING ME" are you serious. how old are you lmao i'm not surprised your brain wasn't big enough to understand a basic argument. i brought your own hypocrisies to light and this is what you have to say. nice. i'm not surprised someone as braindead as yourself can't even lack the brain to even read an actual argument and reply to one. just goes to show how right i am here, you can't make an actual stance. anyways, i had a feeling you'd pull some bull since who am i talking to, a 12 year old? 10? i really cant tell at this point. lol. i really hope you get the blocking you deserve, you toxic crock of doubled mint.Mental Skillness (talk) 00:52, July 3, 2017 (UTC) oof Mental Skillness (talk) 06:26, July 3, 2017 (UTC) When life gives you lemons, don’t make lemonade. Make life take the lemons back! Get mad! I don’t want your damn lemons, what the hell am I supposed to do with these? Demand to see life’s manager! Make life rue the day it thought it could give Cave Johnson lemons! Do you know who I am? I’m the man who’s gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! I’m gonna get my engineers to invent a combustible lemon that burns your house down!Plasmapea010 (talk) 06:27, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Hi.Your lemonade is here.Plasmapea010 (talk) 14:53, July 9, 2017 (UTC) I'm not falling for that. That's probably some weird Shrek video.Plasmapea010 (talk) 15:44, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Is it Rick AsleyPlasmapea010 (talk) 15:49, July 9, 2017 (UTC) No, I did not. My browser can detect where links go.Plasmapea010 (talk) 15:55, July 9, 2017 (UTC) well i'm sorry, by your logic with politics, if the majority agrees, they're right. :) because no matter how stupid i am, by your logic, if they agree, it's a-ok because i know how politics work ;) isn't that what you said well try again then. Mental Skillness (talk) 04:03, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Warning Nice icon! Rebmiami (talk) 05:16, July 22, 2017 (UTC) Also I see you used that plant infobox template I made! Thanks! Rebmiami (talk) 13:28, July 22, 2017 (UTC) Re:I can explain Re: Your thread closure Join Discord m8? Ok. Hello TheO }}} The Planted AKEE (talk) 18:02, October 12, 2017 (UTC) Well look who it is Are you seriously trying to get me permabanned because I pointed out you never played Portal? Now isn't that a little salt? Or maybe forcing your viewpoint in my throat? I mean, you never played Portal according to you, yet your label is "The Portal Fanboy." It's utterly dissapointing. As a matter of fact, unlike you who's reclutant to spend money on games, I actually attempt to buy games myself, which is why I never read about HL2 or any other Source story/campaigns (though I know some HL2 elements like citizens and the combine.) Look, I know I was banned 2 times and I'm on thin ice, but isnt that going a little too far? I was just pointing out that fact, like come on. It's not the end of the world. Darth Freeloader (talk) 19:45, October 10, 2017 (UTC) Re: Gravel Poot > Not getting over it, since i was blocked already Do i need to say more? Darth Freeloader (talk) 23:00, October 14, 2017 (UTC) Blocked